Sunkern
/ |dexunova= |evointo=Sunflora |gen=Generation II |species=Seed Pokémon |type=Grass |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |metweight=1.8 kg |imweight=4.0 lbs. |ability=Chlorophyll Solar Power |dw=Early Bird |egg1=Grass |body=01 |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Sunkern (Japanese: ヒマナッツ Himanattsu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Sunkern are small, seed-like Pokémon that resembles a sunflower seed. They have black, oval shaped eyes with a sprout coming out the of their yellow/black bodies. Behavior Sunkern's entire life is centered around its evolution into a Sunflora. It moves as little as possible, trying to preserve the energy and nutrients it requires for the evolution process. Diet According to the Pokédex, Sunkern's diet is said only to be morning dew, which collects under the leaves of plants beneath it. Evolution Sunkern evolves into Sunflora with the use of a Sun Stone. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Route 24, National Park (Day) |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 24, National Park (Day) |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Northern Route 204 (Poké Radar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Northern Route 204 (Poké Radar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 24, National Park |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 12 |bwrarity=Uncommon }} Side game locations |Channel=Mt. Snowfall |Trozei=Secret Storage 1, Secret Storage 11, Endless Level 5, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Tiny Woods (1F-3F) Wish Cave (1F-3F) |PMD2=Mystery Jungle (B1-B29) Happy Outlook (B1-B19) }} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=It may drop out of the sky suddenly. If attacked by a Spearow, it will violently shake its leaves. |silver=It lives by drinking only dewdrops from under the leaves of plants. It is said that it eats nothing else. |crystal=It is very weak. Its only means of defense is to shake its leaves desperately at its attacker. |ruby=Sunkern tries to move as little as it possibly can. It does so because it tries to conserve all the nutrients it has stored in its body for its evolution. It will not eat a thing, subsisting only on morning dew. |sapphire=Sunkern tries to move as little as it possibly can. It does so because it tries to conserve all the nutrients it has stored in its body for its evolution. It will not eat a thing, subsisting only on morning dew. |emerald=Sunkern try to minimize movement to conserve the nutrients they have stored in their bodies for evolution. They will not eat, subsisting only on morning dew. |firered=It lives by drinking only dewdrops from under the leaves of plants. It is said that it eats nothing else. |leafgreen=It may drop out of the sky suddenly. If attacked by a Spearow, it will violently shake its leaves. |diamond=It suddenly falls out of the sky in the morning. A year after a cold summer, their population explodes. |pearl=It suddenly falls out of the sky in the morning. A year after a cold summer, their population explodes. |platinum=It suddenly falls out of the sky in the morning. A year after a cold summer, their population explodes. |heartgold=It may plummet from the sky. If attacked by a Spearow, it will violently shake its leaves. |soulsilver=It lives by drinking only dewdrops from under the leaves of plants. It is said that it eats nothing else. |black=It suddenly falls out of the sky in the morning. A year after a cold summer, their population explodes. |white=It suddenly falls out of the sky in the morning. A year after a cold summer, their population explodes. |black 2=It suddenly falls out of the sky in the morning. A year after a cold summer, their population explodes. |white 2=It suddenly falls out of the sky in the morning. A year after a cold summer, their population explodes. |x=It may plummet from the sky. If attacked by a Spearow, it will violently shake its leaves. |y=It lives by drinking only dewdrops from under the leaves of plants. It is said that it eats nothing else.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr = G 191 front.png |gldsprs = Sunkern Gold Shiny.png |slvspr = S 191 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 191 front.gif |crysprs = Sunkern Crystal Shiny.gif |rbysapspr = RS 191 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 191 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = |frlgsprs = |dpspr = |dpsprs = |ptspr = |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 191 front.png |hgsssprs = |IIback = Sunkern GenII Back.png |IIbacks = Sunkern GenII Shiny Back.png |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Sunkern BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = }} Trivia *Even though many people think Magikarp is the weakest Pokémon, Sunkern has the lowest base stats. *Its name may be a combination of the words Sun and Kernel. Gallery 191Sunkern_OS_anime.png 191Sunkern_Dream.png 191Sunkern_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon